A tale of two Nobodies
by napper42
Summary: Roxas has been having a hard time lately and the only answer to his biggest problem is they guy who is causing it. AkuRoko 3 Yaoi


Napper42: Ok, lets start with this. I don't know you and you don't know me. Unless you are a certain person, you know who you are, but unless you are that person you don't know me and I don't know you. But I love you. I love you even though I have no idea who you are because you were kind enough to click this story and you are hopefully going to read it through. this is my first fan fiction so be nice, but be honest, really, don't lie to me because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Criticism is inspiration to be better and I really do want to be better so please review this when you are done and tell me what you honestly think. Now if you will excuse me I have to go get this pink elephant off of my shoulder and get out of this desert... I am still wondering why there is internet in a desert but I am not complaining. I just hope it is not liked one of those skittles commercials where the guy wonders why they are on a rainbow and falls from the rainbow, because I don't want- *click*

The keyblade went right through the last possessor, causing it to disappear into nothingness. "finally." said the tired Roxas, starting to walk slowly to the clock tower. It was no problem taking out a few heartless, especially ones as weak as possessors, but for some reason there was hundreds hanging around twilight town. There had to be a reason for this but Roxas didn't care at the moment, it was the organization's problem and all Roxas wanted to do was sit on top of the clock tower like after every mission and eat sea salt ice cream with Xion and…. Roxas sighed, he didn't want to face Axel now, he had a long day full of useless manual labor and was sick of all the crap that was going on in his life.

He was expected to do everything for the organization, he was seeing things and having weird dreams that probably meant he was going absolutely insane and on top of it all he was having stupid feelings for stupid Axel. Well, they were feelings weren't they? How could a Nobody have feelings at all? Let alone for another Nobody…. Of course, he couldn't have the same feeling then could he? Being another nobody…. Roxas stopped walking, summoned the keyblade and smacked himself over the head with it.

This would only be, oh, the thousandth time he was thinking the exact same thing. In fact, it was most of what he thought about. You would think it would be having crazy dreams and not remembering them, or the fact that he was fighting for something he didn't even know about, or maybe even how mean Larxene was, but no, he had to think about some idiotic guy who gave him ice cream and how that guy made him feel. Roxas let the keyblade disappear and kept walking, looking up at the clock tower once he got there, sighing again.

"Oh great, it's only Axel up there, like I need that right now. Why can't I just go to the mental hospital now? Why do I have to be tortured by a guy who has no idea he is torturing me before I am sent to the loony bin for good reason? Xion better be dead or something, I will never forgive her otherwise…." Roxas climbed up the stairs like always, normally wishing there was an elevator but this time actually happy that it was going to be a few more minutes before his emotional torture began. Axel smiled, and what a sweet smile it was. 'He must practice it in the mirror or something' Roxas thought. 'There is no way a smile like that just happens.'

"What happened to you? You look like an uncle died or something…. Do you have an uncle?" Axel chuckled. Roxas forced a smile, he could have made some reason why he was unhappy, maybe something about the mission or something, but that would make that sweet smile go away and that is something that Roxas could never bear happening. So he just walked over to his usual spot, waiting for a butt indent to be there one of these days, took his ice cream and smacked Axel across the head for his purposeful mess up. "I don't remember you dumbass, and I'm perfectly fine, you're imagining things." They both laughed, and it made Roxas feel a little better, it always made him feel better to be with Axel, even if it was the cause of his anguish in the first place, among other things….

"Where's Xion?" Roxas asked. The answer was obvious but it would probably spark some conversation and hearing Axel's voice just made things better. "How would I know? Probably got caught up in a mission. Or died, who knows?" they both laughed again, almost everything ended with a synchronized laugh, and that was probably the best part of having ice cream on the clock tower, no, it was Axel's smile, no, wait, it was the conversations the three friends had, no, it was when Roxas got to be alone with axel, no it was- whatever, not the point.

When they were done laughing there was an odd silence, there usually isn't a moment of silence between them, Roxas as thinking about his feelings for Axel, and felt to embarrassed about the mere thought of it that he didn't ant too say anything. But if that's what he was thinking about…. Why wasn't Axel talking? "Roxas…." Ah, ok, he was probably just thinking of something that would make Roxas laugh, or something he could say to sound smart, the know-it-all. "Yeah Axel?" Roxas said. "Umm…. D-do you know why the sun sets red? It's because out of all the colors the sun is made of, red travels the farthest" yep, something to sound smart. "Like I asked! Know-it-all!" Roxas laughed, but Axel didn't.

"No, that's not what I was going to say…." Axel said, looking down at the far ground, almost wanting to jump instead of saying what was on his mind. "Look, Roxas…. We have to talk." "Well yeah, if we don't talk when we're up here what else are we going to do?" said times Roxas, knowing that wasn't what he meant but in denial about it. "No, not like we usually do. I mean…. Ugh, how do I put this. Roxas, I am a Nobody. I have been a Nobody for a while now and since I became a Nobody I have felt nothing, no emotions at all unless you count amusement at other people's pain. Especially if they don't deserve it. Until now that is…. The moment I met you I felt something, and I have felt that thing every time I have seen you since that day. Every time I see you I want to grab you and hold on until I die, every time I see someone like that gay ass, scythe wielding, flower loving flamer looks at you I want to kill them where they stand, when I am up here alone with you I just want to grab you screw you right here and I know that all of this, all these feelings…. Are…. Love…. It means I am in love, Roxas I love you, I am in love with you and I will never stop loving you no matter how hard you are about to hit me…."

Axel winced, waiting to feel a hand or most likely a keyblade across his face or probably plunging through his genitals…. But instead he found two lips, not on his own, or lower down as he often dreamed about, but just on his now blushing cheek. "I love you too, Axel. I have loved you as long as I can remember, even if I can't remember that much…. I am not so sure about many things Axel, I am not sure about who I am, I am not sure why I do what I do, but I am sure that I love you too…." "So…. We can be together?" said Axel with every ounce of hope and happiness in the world right there in his eyes.

Roxas, happy as he has ever been, replied. "Hell no! Now that I know how you feel I am going to make you work for it, you pedo." And he walked away with a swivel to his hips, knowing that was exactly where Axel was looking, this moment making everything else worth it, knowing that now his days were going to be a lot more fun, starting with looking back on Axel's baffled face, he was touching the cheek that had been kissed by his true love, thoughts racing in his head, watching the boy he loved turn back around and walk away with the biggest grin he had ever seen on the boy, knowing that his days were going to get a lot less fun.

Napper42: NO WAY! you actually read the whole thing! that is AWESOME! thank you! unless of course you skipped the whole story and went to the end... *Stares into your soul, and then at your sole* Hey nice shoes. *Back to soul* You dirty little skipper, and not the cool fat kind that gets stranded on islands with weird little guys named Gilligan, really, what were his parents thinking? but no, the bad kind that are really mean to writers like me. *sobs* WHY? why must you be so mean? *suddenly stops crying and all tears disappear from existence* anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and I love you... *whispers* I love you... *normal voice... or at least as normal as napper's voice gets* Ok, sort of creepy but whatever, I have plenty of love to go around. Oh no, I finnaly get that pink elephant off me and a purple one comes, hey wait what is that in the distance... no... could it be? THE RAINBOW ELEPHANT!  
announcer: elephant the rainbow, taste the rainbow.


End file.
